Hermione Granger and an Experience to Remember
by Goldenticket
Summary: Hermione's Story, from when she found out she was a witch and all the way through her first year at Hogwarts. Please Read.
1. The First Owl

**Well this is Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone following Hermione instead of Harry. Enjoy and please review. Please read past this Chapter, this one mainly just sets the scene if you get past it it will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own any Harry Potter Characters or Ideas, they Belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 1: The First Owl**

The Grangers lived in sixty-four Swallow drive Merithorough, a town about twenty minutes away from London. Mr and Mrs Granger were dentists in London and their only child, Herimione, attended the Channel Academy in London.

Hermione was, to put it lightly, a scholar, she had wild bushy and uncontrollable brown hair. She was the top of her year at school and had been since she began there. Hermione loved school; she loved the classes, the information, learning new things. However, she didn't have many friends. To most students she was just the bossy know it all or the girl with her nose always in a book.

Even though she didn't have any good friends, Hermione was content. She didn't really want a close friend, someone who may notice, and then tell everyone else, the strange things that happened around Hermione.

She didn't know why, but whenever Hermione was particularly angry, or upset, or even happy sometimes, strange things happened. She'd been lucky enough to be able to pass them off as not being her fault. Hermione never showed her emotions very much, so even when she was feeling angry and something happened, there was no way anyone could trace it back to her.

"Hermione!" Mrs Granger yelled up the stairs, "We need to leave for school in ten minutes." Hermione was an organized girl and of course, she was already ready. She bounded down the stairs for her final week of her sixth year at school.

It was nearly June and the summer holidays would begin, giving Hermione a three month break before she had to return to school for her seventh year. Hermione was one of the oldest students in her year, she would turn twelve only nineteen days after the commencement of term, on September 19th.

Today Hermione was feeling particularly happy; as this was her last week she would have to spend at the Channel Primary Academy. Most students who attended would move up to the Channel Secondary Academy for young Ladies, along with students who had left their Primary schools and were having private education. Not Hermione though, for she would be moving to Ingalls Girls College.

Ingalls Girls College was a selective secondary school in London, they only took sixty students a year, and they had to go through all sorts of application process's to be accepted. Hermione would fit in at Ingalls; she would be around other girls her age who also liked to study and to read.

Although Hermione didn't want a good friend so that she wouldn't be noticed, she also didn't want to stand out either. Standing out from the crowd was the reason that Hermione's secret had been so close to being found out so many times, because people noticed it when you were different, when you behaved differently to the others around you.

On this particular Monday morning Hermione was doing something that she usually forbid, something that she spent her life trying to control so as to avoid these shenanigans, she allowed her emotions to take over. Just at the thought of leaving the Channel, she became insanely happy. Something that was incredibly dangerous. Although she hid her emotions so that no one could see how happy she really was, she knew that something would happen today.

Hermione climbed into the car with her mother and father and they drove into London. We passed Kings Cross stations, a whole lot of shops including one named Purge and Dowse Ltd that was closed for refurbishment. Never in all the years that she'd lived there had she seen that place open. It was by far the shabbiest shop on the street.

Finally they drove up in front of a grand looking building. The Channel Academy. Hermione knew that seeing as her mood was out of control, she wouldn't be able to control it if something made her angry and then there would be consequences. But she just loved the Idea of being out of there.

Class started in a usual fashion, Hermione entered the classroom and sat down at her desk with her book and began to read, and the other students laughed and called her the usual names and as usual didn't care. However, things started to get interesting when class started.

"Okay class, quiet down now please." Professor Jordan walked into the classroom, a smile playing on her lips. "As you all know, this is the last week of term, and next term you will not only be entering your seventh year of schooling, but you will be moving to secondary school. Now I believe that most of you will be continuing onto the Channel Secondary Academy, however there is one student who will be leaving us." At that statement, all the students looked around the class, wondering who was going. "Hermione Granger, had been accepted at Ingalls Girls College, now I'm sure that everyone here will all be sad to see Miss Granger go, but will wish her the best of luck at this selective school."

There was a spattering applause around the room and everyone was turning to their friends and rolling their eyes, as if to day, 'what a surprise!' This did not surprise Hermione, it embarrassed her a little, but surprised, no. She was keeping up her perfect charade of ignoring them until one particular girl made a comment.

"Of course _Hermione," _she spat the name with Venom, "got into Ingalls, her nose is never out of a book. It's not as if she has any natural talent." Hermione looked round to see Annette Bishop smirking from across the room. This was too much, her charade slipped and she blushed out of embarrassment.

Just as she was recovering from this slip, Annette added something else. "Of course, I'm surprised that she's able to study at all, wouldn't her hair get in the way? It does look like a birds nest after all. It must be where she hides notes during exams…" She never got to finish her sentence, as that was just going to far. Insulting her was one thing, but Hermione wouldn't take being called a liar or a cheat. She stood up; the class stared at her in shock and anticipation. Annette looked too shocked to continue her sentence, Hermione never stood up for herself, she usually just ignored the jibes. But not this time, this time, at the end of her career at the Channel Primary Academy, she was going to say something.

Hermione's rage was, for the first time, apparent on her face, but before she began her sentence a gust of wind swept through the room, and Hermione knew how to control it too. The wind went blew her hair around her face and made her look intimidating, she didn't dare to let herself speak, she didn't know what she would say, she hadn't stood up for herself in six years, what would she say now? Instead, she just walked out of the classroom and into the hallway.

As she left the wind that was in the classroom followed her, blowing papers all over the place as she went. The teachers stuck their heads out of the doors and got a shock when all they saw was papers blowing madly and Hermione storming out.

She knew that the school would call her parents, Professor Jordan had seen the incident, and surely she wouldn't be in too much trouble. She sat on the ground in the corner of the courtyard and cried. By now the wind had died down, she just sat there and sobbed until she felt an arm around her shoulders and looked up and saw her mothers kind eyes looking into hers.

She stood up and cried in her mothers arms. Hermione had never let her parents know about the snide comments that she endured every day at school, mainly because normally they didn't bother her.

That was the day that Hermione Granger left The Channel Primary Academy, she didn't wait until the end of the week. There was no point; she was already accepted into the most prestigious school in London, where she would be headed next term.

For the rest of the week, Hermione distracted herself by immersing herself in study. She read up on the material that she felt may come up next year in the subjects that she was taking. She memorized all of her textbooks and could recite each chapter by heart. For the rest of the week, Hermione didn't think at all about the disastrous incident at school.

Finally the Holidays came round, but unlike most people, Hermione didn't stop studying, she continued until she knew everything that they would be covering that year. By the end of the first week Hermione had run out of material to study for school and was back to studying general things from the books she borrowed from the library.

It was at the end of the First week, that the Owls began to arrive.

**There is the First Chapter. I have really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you enjoy reading it.**

**Review and tell me if:**

**There are any Ideas you want me to use, (you will be credited)**

**I have any facts wrong**

**Just Generally give me Feedback**

**REVIEW!!!!! Please**


	2. You have been accepted

**Thank you to Callie258 who reviewed and gave her thoughts, I really appreciated it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter or any Characters, places, Ideas, things, animals, jobs etc. that appear in this writing.**

**Chapter 2: You have been accepted…**

It was the end of the first week of the official holidays, a sunny day, which was rare for London, and Hermione Granger was sitting outside on the deck reading her favorite book, _Swallows and Amazons_ by Arthur Ransom. Her backyard was green and had many plants growing in it, all perfectly tended to and cut neatly. It wasn't however a garden that you would call too neat, sure the grass was mown and the hedges trimmed but there were many different types of flowers covering the flowerbeds and adding colour to the usually dark landscape.

It was on this fine Saturday morning that Hermione received her first letter. She had just gotten to the part where the amazons come in when she heard a screeching from above and caught a glimpse of an owl flying overhead and more amazingly, a letter fell into her lap.

Curiosity overwhelmed her; it was addressed to Miss Hermione Granger 64 Swallow drive Merithorough. It was written on a thick parchment, like what they used to use in the olden days before they had the paper that we now have. On the back of the letter it had a crest that she had never seen before; it had a lion, a badger, a servant and an Eagle on it. It looked like a school crest. It seemed odd that the letter was sealed like this, wasn't it a really old fashioned way?

She opened the seal and took out the letter inside, it was written on the same parchment as the envelope. It read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione was stunned. She dropped her book and ran straight inside to tell her Father what happened. She reached the door of his office and was just about to knock when, she thought better of it. Her father always told her to be careful about scams and here she was falling for one. "It did come from an owl though…" she mumbled to herself. After a minute of deliberation, she knocked on the door to her fathers study.

"Come in." He answered as she rapped on the door. Hermione opened the door and walked into the room. "I was just outside reading when," she began hesitantly, however at that moment she saw another sight. There was another owl outside her Fathers office window, it also held a letter.

She broke off her sentence and stared in amazement. Mr Granger saw where her eyes were looking and followed her gaze and he too looked amazed. Hermione went straight over to the window and opened it allowing the owl to enter, deliver the letter to her father and then leave.

The look on Mr Grangers face was irreplaceable; he looked shocked, bemused, cautious and curious all at the same time. When he turned over the letter he saw who it was addressed to, _Mr Granger, Study upstairs, 64 swallow drive Merithorough. _With shaking hands he turned it over and saw the strange seal. He carefully opened the envelope, (which was on the same strange parchment as Hermione's), andtook out the letter inside and read;

_Dear Mr and Mrs Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your daughter, Hermione Jean Granger, has been offered a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the fact that Miss Granger is a muggle born, that is to say she has muggle parents, and that owing to the Statute of Secrecy you will be unaware of the existence of Witches and Wizards, a representative from the Ministry of Magic will be calling at your house later this evening._

_We hope to see Miss Granger at Hogwarts on September 1._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Mr Granger finished reading the letter; he put it on his desk and looked confused. Never in his life had he heard of the _Ministry for Magic _or Hogwarts for that matter. He turned to his daughter, to find out why she came up here in the first place. She handed him her letter. This made Mr Granger even more perplexed.

"I'm sure it's nothing honey, I'm sure its just a hoax." He told this to Hermione with such little conviction that he knew she didn't fall for it. "I know Father; I just thought that I should show you though." Mr Granger nodded his head, "Yes. You were right to show me. Now run along now, I'm sure you have better things to do than sit in here with me." With that, Hermione turned for the door and returned back to her book.

"Hermione? Where are you?" Hermione heard a call through the house and ran into the living room to find that her mother and father were looking worried. Mrs Granger had returned from work about an hour ago and Hermione was quite sure that her father would have told her everything about the strange events by now.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked. She saw her parents exchange glances. "Well, we'd like you to come into the lounge room with us; there is someone there who would like to talk to you." Hermione followed her parents through to the lounge room and saw a strange woman sitting on the couch. At the sight of Hermione, she respectfully stood up to introduce herself.

"Hermione, my name is Sarah Jilinsky and I work for the Ministry for Magic in the Representation of Underage Witches and Wizards department, or in other words I work with the youth in our world. Part of my job entails this joyous task of informing the muggle-born child that she or he is in fact a witch or a wizard." At this news Hermione gasped. "Surely you have made a mistake Ms Jilinsky, I'm not a witch, and for starters, they don't even exist."

To Hermione's surprise a smile spread across Ms Jilinsky's face. "Yes," she replied, "that is a rather common reaction to this news." She pulled out a stick from her sleeve and waved it and suddenly the room in which they were sitting had turned entirely red. Hermione stared at her with awe, and with another quick movement, the room was back to normal.

"Yes, I know it is a lot to take in, which is why we have this book to give to you. Its name is _Hogwarts: A History, _by Bathilda Bagshot and it is all about the history of your new school. I'd also like to give you this book," She handed Hermione another book entitled _The Wizarding World: an Overview _by Morris Springburg. "This book is just a bit of general knowledge that you may like to know before you enter our world. I have already explained all the details to your parents. I know it is all a bit overwhelming dear, and I'd love to stay to answer all your questions, but I have about four more muggle born students I need to get to tonight. Good night Miss, Mrs and Mr Granger." Then she turned on the spot and was gone.

Hermione looked at her parents and simply said, "Tell me everything."

**Well there is Chapter 2. What did you think of it???? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I really want to know your feedback.**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

Hermione lay in her bed that night staring at the ceiling, the explanation from her parents had taken about half an hour and then they talked about what it meant for another hour and a half after that. Tomorrow, she would be going to Diagon Alley to get all her school supplies. Ms Jilinsky had said that she would come to show the Grangers how to get there and to ensure that Mr and Mrs Granger would be able to see _'The Leaky Cauldron'._

Hermione marveled at the name of the place, what an odd name to call a hotel. Apparently, according to _The Wizarding World: an Overview _the Leaky Cauldron was the only Wizarding inn available in London. She rolled over and tried in vain to get to sleep. She had a big day coming up and she needed to be well rested for it.

The next morning Hermione's eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed. Today was the day she would get all those peculiar objects and books that she needed for Hogwarts. She bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her parents making breakfast.

"Are we leaving to go to Diagon Alley soon?" Mr and Mrs Granger looked at Hermione's eager face and smiled at their daughter's excitement. "You know how hard it will be for us to have you away for an entire year sweetie?" Hermione's mother looked a little sad. At this Hermione ran right over to her and gave her a hug. "I'll write to you every day! And I'll be home in the holidays at the end of term."

Mrs Granger smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "I know you'll have a great year." Mr Granger then stepped in before the waterworks began, "If we are going to go to this Diagon Alley, we'd better get moving we need to get to Main Street in London." With this Hermione was upstairs in a flash. She changed into her blouse and skirt.

"I wonder what the uniform will be like?" she mused as she walked down stairs. After the Grangers had all eaten breakfast, they headed out to their car and drove into London. They had to park their car a little way from Main Street and walk into the heart of the city. By this time Hermione's excitement had paramounted. Her heart was beating at a hundred km and hour and there was a smile on her face that could rival the sun.

About halfway down Main Street she heard her parents gasp and as she followed her mothers gaze she saw the leaky cauldron. She was a little perplexed, Hermione had always been able to see that store, it was by far her favorite as when she was stopped at the lights on her way to school she would watch the interesting people walk in and out of it. Her parents had told her that she had been reading too many books and imagining things. Now Hermione understood, you had to be a witch, wizard or in on the secret to be able to see this queer store.

Hermione laughed at the look on her mothers face and turned and walked into the store. Her parents followed her and soon they found themselves in a small hotel. It was certainly nice, with stained wood furniture. It had a medieval look about it. The barman looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back nervously. All of a sudden she felt extremely nervous about what lay ahead. He saw the perplexed look on Hermione's face and walked over to greet her. "Muggle born eh?" Hermione nodded and her father stepped in. "Yes, Hermione will be starting her first year of Hogwarts in September. We didn't know anything about this until last night." The bar man smiled and said, "I'm Tom. I own the leaky cauldron, which is also the entrance to Diagon Alley, which I am sure you already know all about. Here I'll let you in. you need a wand to penetrate it see?" Tom led the Grangers into the back room. It was just a small room with brick walls and the only door was the one which they had just come through.

Tom took out his wand and tapped particular bricks in a certain order and then, by magic, the bricks began to shift as they formed an archway into Diagon alley. Once again a smile lit up Hermione's face as she stepped into Diagon Alley.

"Where do we need to go first sweetheart?" asked Mrs Granger as the initial excitement wore off. "Umm," Hermione consulted her list and decided, "I think that first I'd like to get a wand." The idea of being able to do magic had always, like every other girl, been a dream to her. So they set off down the cobbled street and walked into a store called Mr Olivander's wands. She was here.

**Thanks.**


	4. School Supplies

**Thank you to meep :) and kahlen369, you really motivated me and made me happy! ******** Some of this chapter is filled with a bit of fluff, I find it interesting but if you don't review and tell me what to cut out of it.**

**Disclaimer: This Belongs to JKR**

**Chapter 4: School Supplies**

"Hello my dear. First year at Hogwarts is it?" A man said from behind the counter. It must have been Mr Olivander, the renowned wand maker. "Yes. My name is Hermione Granger." Mr Olivander peered over the counter at her, "I'll just go out the back and see what we've got for you." He disappeared round the corner and Hermione and her parents were left in the front of the shop.

As she looked round she saw many curious objects. There was a belt with a pouch that said it was a wand holder that adjusted to the size of any wand, cloths, cleaners, polishers and even some books about wandlore. This section made Hermione curious. She walked over to the books and picked up the first one, but put it down again when she saw the price. She walked back to the pouch; she thought that it would be a good Idea to keep her wand in something.

"That is a useful item, but many witches and wizards like to keep their wands in their robes. Easier to access, generally people buy these if they are going hiking, or on a trek." Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice, she hadn't heard him coming. She looked at the counter and noticed about twenty long thin boxes on the counter and looked at Mr Olivander perplexed.

"The wand chooses the wizard Miss Granger, not the other way round. But not to worry, no one has ever left this store without a wand in hand." Hermione was becoming interested in this, she had many questions, and "How do you make sure that there is a wand for everyone? How does it choose the wizard?" Mr Olivander smiled at her curiosity and went over to the counter. "It's not always clear why the wand chooses a particular wizard, no one knows the answer to that one I'm afraid," he picked up a short stocky wand out of the first box, "yew and unicorn hair. Brittle." He handed to Hermione and told her to wave it. The moment it was in her hand all the windows in the shop shattered, she dropped it in fright. "Not that one I think," Hermione was pleased about that, she didn't like it very much. Mr Olivander went back to the counter to get another wand. "As to your question about how I always have a wand in here for people, well that's simple. I have wands from thousands of different woods, and different dragons, unicorns and phoenixes. It would be hard out of the selection to not have a wand for you."

He pulled out another wand, which broke the bookcases, and the next caused all the paint to fall off the walls. After sixty-six different tries, the store looked like a ruin, and Mr Olivander came back with another wand. "This wand was the first I made. Dragon Heartstring and made from Vine. It is eighty years old and hasn't found its owner; I've always thought that the one who this wand will choose will be intelligent, witty and brave. It is temperamental and needs a witch or wizard who is able to control it, but it if it chooses you, it will work perfectly." With an anxious look on his face, Mr Olivander handed the wand to Hermione, knowing that it was powerful and that if it didn't choose her then his shop would probably be in a state beyond repair. However, he had tried all different combinations and he knew that this girl was intelligent, just like the dragon he got the core from.

Hermione took the wand with some trepidation; her heart was hammering in her chest as she reached out her hand. For a split second nothing happened, and then, incredible warmth spread through her and she knew that it had chosen her. It was twelve inches long and vines were wrapped around it, like they would be on a tree. Mr Olivander smiled. With a flick of his wand, to Hermione's amazement, the room was as good as new.

Hermione's mother who had been watching the whole escapade stepped in and asked for the price of the wand. "That one comes to twenty-eight Galleons." Hermione shot her mother a confused look, "your father went over to the bank to change some muggle money for wizard gold a moment ago, meaning that this wand is about a hundred and forty pounds." Hermione's jaw dropped. One hundred and forty pounds? "You only buy one wand, unless it gets broken," Mr Olivander explained with a chuckle. That made sense Hermione thought, anyway, it was something she would use every day.

Hermione exited Mr Olivander's shop with a grin on her face. She had a wand. Next on her list of places to go was the apothecary, which had everything she would need to buy for potions. But on the way she was distracted by all the people around her. Her mother was just as interested as she was, but her father was eager to finish the shopping. So it was with a sigh that Hermione dragged herself away from all the displays and walked into the apothecary.

The moment Hermione was in the door, she was fascinated by everything. Hermione's father led them to the counter, where a witch looked at her father with a disgusted look on her face. "Muggles? In this shop? And that must be your mudblood brat!" she spat. Hermione could tell from her tone that this was rude, although she hadn't the slightest idea what a mudblood was.

At this moment a wizard came to the counter. "Selena! I don't want to hear that kind of language in my shop! If I hear it again you will be fired!" He looked quite furious as he turned to Mrs and Mr Granger. "I am so sorry about this. I will make sure it doesn't happen again, but of course you wouldn't be aware about how rudely you were spoken to would you? I will just tell you this young lady," he said turning to Hermione, "there are some witches and wizards out there who think that they are better than others because they are, 'purebloods', which simply means that they, and all of their family are from witch dissension. Don't even listen to them." With that his mood seemed to lighten considerably as he smiled at Hermione. "First year at Hogwarts is it? Well then you'll need a set of brass scales, a standard size two pewter cauldron and a set of glass or crystal phials."

"That's right, and which would you recommend for the phials? Crystal or Glass?" Mrs Granger asked the man. "Well, that depends on your price range. The crystal phials are a little more expensive, but they are proven to have better results, whereas the glass may be cheaper and the results fine but the potion won't be as strong." Mrs Granger thought about this for a moment, but then, deciding that there was she wanted to give Hermione the best chance possible, and also seeing as it would be boarding school, to get her the crystal.

A cauldron, scales, crystal phials and another twenty galleons later, the grangers exited the apothecary and headed towards the bookshop. The bookshop was filled with thousands of books. Many adult witches were perusing the shelves for books. There was a section devoted to fiction, but most of this store had spell books, potions books, information books, true stories, and many other sorts. At the counter there was a friendly looking witch.

"Hello and welcome to flourish and blotts. I'm assuming you are a first year Hogwarts student?" Hermione nodded and the women went out the back and returned with a large pile of books. "I'm sure that you're fascinated and want to look around, but I will tell you that Hogwarts has an extensive library that will satisfy your curiosity." At this news, Hermione was elated. A library would be excellent. She couldn't imagine a better school to go than Hogwarts with its interesting lessons, grounds and books.

All the books, (which was quite a large stack), were placed in one bag which was, (considering the size of them), incredibly light. After the books store, the only items which Hermione was yet to get was the robes and the telescope. Mr Granger, who had always had an interest in Astronomy, went to buy the telescope while Hermione and her mother went to Madam Malkins.

As Hermione stepped through the store, she saw a very kind looking witch bustle over to help her. After about an hour, Hermione emerged from Madam Malkins with three sets of robes bearing the Hogwarts crest, some dragon hide gloves, a winter cloak and a tie, which had on it the Hogwarts crest. All her robes cloak and tie would automatically change into the robes of her house at Hogwarts.

Diagon Alley was filled with many interesting shops, post office, (mail was sent by owl), an ice cream shop, a Quidditch, which Hermione learned was a sport played on brooms and many other amazing shops. After hours of looking around this amazing place and a few more purchases Hermione and her parents left Diagon alley. In eleven weeks, she would be on the train heading to Hogwarts.

These holidays, she would have to spend time with her parents and make sure that she treasured every moment with them. For soon, she would be leaving for an entire term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**WOW! I wrote that all in about 2 hours. I got a little into it and couldn't stop. I want to continue now, but sadly I have to study.**

**Please Review, It really motivates me.**


End file.
